1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source, a light source driving apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the light source apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel that is configured to display an image using light, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a first substrate having a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second substrate having a common electrode facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The backlight assembly includes a light source unit that generates and provides the light to the LCD panel. The light source unit may include rod-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), etc. The LEDs may be chosen due to their low power consumption and high color reproducibility.
An LED may include a red LED generating red light, a green LED generating green light and a blue LED generating blue light. The red, green and blue light generated from the red, green and blue LEDs may be combined with each other to generate white light. The coordinates of the LEDs emitting white light may be determined in accordance with the amounts of the red, green and blue light emitted from each LED.
A display apparatus can maintain the LEDs generating white light using a feedback of the detected amounts of red, green, and blue light. However, when a dimming level control signal is provided to the LCD apparatus and light having a high rate of color distortion is compensated for, a relatively high color oscillation of the light may be generated.
The duty ratios of the driving signals provided to the red, green and blue LEDs may be adjusted through feedback control. The feedback control is repeatedly performed using a dimming level control signal corresponding to a rapid luminance variation. However, the repeated use of the feedback may slow the response time of the display apparatus.
Thus, there is a need for a method of driving a light of a display apparatus that can reduce color oscillation and improve response time, a light source driving apparatus performing the method, and a display apparatus have the light source driving apparatus.